


before the plan unravels

by vindice



Series: life of me [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Correspondence, Everyone Loves Crowley, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Goals, Gossip, Miraculous AU, OUAT Reference, Oblivious Alex Jones, Other, POV First Person, Updating Your BFF Over Letters and Texting Them At The Same Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Dearest Ency,Do I have things to tell you.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Patience Turner
Series: life of me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038





	before the plan unravels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on beyond your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice). 



> goodbye hug with our favorite childhood friends.
> 
> set a few days after [on beyond your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076).

Dearest Ency,

I have examined your last letter thoroughly—more than once, as I often seem to do with you—in the hopes that I might have gotten it wrong somehow, but it seems that you have indeed spent half of its contents gushing over what a delicious dessert you had at Hannah’s Dinner the other day (side note: I might be a tad bit envious, I will admit. Hannah used to be my favorite babysitter). I cannot believe you.

Actually, I can. I remember you used to gush over the ladybugs that hid under the rose bushes on your backyard, and the sour candies my Mom used to get us after storytime at the library when we were kids.

But back to the point—probably the  _ best _ dessert you’ve had? One of, I can understand. But  _ the _ best? What are you on about? Your grandma always goes to see you AND brings you gift baskets. You  _ know _ what Sweet Disposition tastes like, you little traitor.

Moving on.

Buckle up, Sugarcup. Do I have things to tell you.

First, I took you up on learning something besides self-defense. It’s fun handling jerks hand-to-hand and the pepper spray in my bag always comes in handy even if it’s still new, but I agree that we need to let off some steam sometimes.

(Legally. I think it’s fun to have your hobbies but you and Charlie are going to drive me insane if we metaphorically break any more metaphorical international laws.

I should have never introduced you two.)

Dorothy overheard me talking about it to Charlie after a study session at their apartment and practically took me under her wing. I am now signed up for her archery lessons.

_ And I’m one step closer to becoming Mary Margaret!!!!!!! _

Circling back to desserts—guess what I had for breakfast? That’s right, an assortment of Donna’s Chocolate Bites, Gabriel’s Heaven Slices and Rowena’s Cinnamon Dreams! I am dead inside but I love my life.

Rowena is doing great. She’s amazing. She sends her regards to your mom and says she misses her dearly. She also wishes you’re doing well, and hopes to see both of you soon. Baby Crowley is as sweet as usual! It’s always a delight to take care of him, even if lately I haven’t been able to babysit for them because of school.

I never thought I would get so attached to any of the children I have taken care of, but you know he’s my favorite. They’re basically family. It saddens me not being able to see him as often as I used to. Hopefully I won’t be as tired this weekend so I can drop by to say hi. Maybe we can even go to the aquarium or the animal shelter.

I’ll keep ya posted.

Last week was Gabriel’s birthday and we had a surprise party for him! It was really sweet and fun and stressful (for his brother) and I was so tired from my practices at the hospital but it was so worth it. 

_ Dude. So. Worth. It. _

There was family drama, family bonding and family fluff.

(Ugh, more fanfic terminology. It has sneaked up on me and into my life. Charlie owes me for emotional damage.)

You should have seen the illusion on Castiel’s face. He was so stressed because he wanted the surprise to be perfect (I don’t think they have ever had a surprise party before… but let’s not dwell on that) but he kept smiling wide and bright at times, like he couldn’t help it. Maybe even as if he couldn’t believe it. I will deny it if you ever say it, but I never thought a grown man could be so adorable. Neither could Dean if the look on his face said anything.

He really is smitten. 

(On that matter: I’m adjuncting $20 for The Bet Jar. $5 are mine and $5 are Charlie’s to add, and the last $10 are because Jo wants in on it too. Gabriel wants to know the stats after you update them.)

Here comes the good stuff:

Their eldest brother showed up in the middle of decorations!! I swear his brothers—just the two that were present, but also Sam and Dean—didn’t know how to react. Or anyone for that matter. Everything went quiet for a long time (just a few too long seconds, but y’know what I mean) before Donna and Mom, bless them, brought out the big guns and went all Bright And Sunny™ on him.

I couldn’t decipher Castiel’s emotions, he had a blank expression, but Balthazar—you remember Balthazar, right? Of course you do. He took the pictures for the Mother’s Day reunion at The Roadhouse. You said it was, and I quote, “platonic love at first sight,”—I swear he was three steps from lunging at Michael!

(I never told you because it never really came up in conversation, but a year or so ago he up and disappeared completely. It’s just one of those subjects we don’t talk about. You never met him before because he works a lot (or used to, back then) and was rarely around in public. He did spend a lot of time with his brothers as far as I know, so there’s that. Maybe that’s why Balthazar’s reaction was so strong, even if he didn’t quite make a scene.)

It ended well, I think. Gabriel punched Michael in the stomach when he saw him at the party later that day, but other than that there was no further (public) incident. And the next time I saw any of them (yesterday, at the station) they seemed in good terms. Balthazar was waiting for Michael at the entrance when I went in to drop Mom’s lunch, and he was back to his easygoing self. He even tussled Michael’s hair and slapped his ass when they were leaving, and that’s something I _didn’t_ need to see.

I’m glad about it though. The last thing they,  _ we, _ need is for someone close to us to be akumatized… again. We won’t give that terrorist the satisfaction of hurting someone we love again. Or any other Kansas citizen if we can help it.

Anyway. Let’s not get gloomy.

Now, about the party itself. It was really nice! Donna didn’t go to work so she could bake all of Gabriel’s favorites. You  _ bet _ I gorged myself out on dessert toppings.

Dean set up a nice sound system and rearranged the living room furniture to fit a table inside, and then spent the rest of the day fixing the leak they had on the sink just to avoid helping afterwards (ha. as if we didn’t know what he was doing).

Half of that was just him sneaking glances at Castiel across the room, expecting not to be caught. He seems to have forgotten that 1) the kitchen is a semi open space, and 2) I was in charge of the finger foods. He didn’t turn around as quickly as he likes to think whenever I entered the kitchen. Or Donna for that matter.

Balthazar slept almost all day?? (understandable. Castiel said he picked him up that morning after Gabriel left to the bakery and promptly fell asleep when they arrived.) And then took one (1) doppio around noon (which is when Michael arrived) and turned the backyard into a session studio for the mementos in under twenty minutes before passing out again until four (but not before throwing a sharp, wary look Michael’s way). Just like that.

That’s the kind of person I aspire to be.

Sam hid all the gifts (I’m betting on Gabriel’s closet to be honest) after Dean tried to sneak a peek inside one, before leaving to get something from his car—

PATIENCE. I almost forgot to tell you. This part is hilarious. We had to park ALL of our cars in the abandoned lot at the end of the street and walk from there to hide our presence. So there you see us after the party, seven or so people from ranging ages walking down the street towards the empty spot of the Novaks fancy neighborhood in the middle of a new moon night. That’s not suspicious at all.

Honestly we are lucky my Mom is the sheriff and most of us are well-known here in Lawrence. I swear some people think we have a cult going on or something.

—and then he just didn’t come inside at all. Later I found out from Dean that it was because he ran into Gabriel right outside the door and whisked him away while we finished setting up (the Strawberry Treasure wasn’t out of the oven yet, and Bobby and Ellen hadn’t arrived either).

Once we screamed  _ SURPRISE!  _ and everyone congratulated Gabriel, I just went to get something to drink for some of us. Jo helped me out after asking if anyone wanted something turned into an impossible mission all by myself. Bless her. She’s so nice and friendly!

Anyway. I sent you a meme over text. By the time you see this letter we will probably be twenty million subjects ahead of it, which makes it funnier as usual.

Please answer it.

Take care and be safe!

Hugs,

Alex

P.S. Are we still on for thanksgiving?


End file.
